luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The Zombies Attack/Transcript
This is the script for the Plants vs. Zombies Plush episode: The Zombies Attack. Script Head Zombie: This is it! We are finally going to get our wrath against those plants! Duckweed: Yeeeeeeees, masteeeeeer! Disco Zombie: Yes, master....heh... Head Zombie: We shall attack on my signal! Everyone: Yeeeeeeees, masteeeeeer! Zombie: Um, sir? I don't have any weapons. Head Zombie: (in high pitched voice) (holds a bone) We will make the perfect plan, to kill those meddling plants! Duckweed: Yeeeeeeees, masteeeeeer! Head Zombie: (in high pitched voice)(hits Duckweed with his bone) WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING "YES MASTER"?! Duckweed: Yeeeeeeees, masteeeeer! Zombie: That doesn't answer my question! Head Zombie: Ehh, Whatever, just go get a motorbike or something. (motorbike appears) Zombie: Oooooh! Head Zombie: Here, I'm gonna use this bone in battle. Garden Snow Pea: ...and so he's like, "Hon, you don't know what roots you've gotten into, please." Kernel Pult: Snow Pea! Snow Pea: Huh? Kernel Pult: You're on! Snow Pea: Oh, um, okay. (gets into position) Wall-nut: Yeah, this ain't even an act! Except for her, she thinks it's an act! *sigh* Well, luckily, there are not many zombies approaching. Peashooter: Yeah, too bad it's the final wave. Cabbage Pult: Oh, wait! (clears throat) OH NO, THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING! Peashooter: Here they come! Prepare yourselves, guys! (screen pan to zombies) Head Zombie: Okay you guys, prepare yourselves! We are going to kill those meddling plants! Everyone: YES MASTER! Newspaper Zombie: Yes master, I'm reading the news. Duck Tube Zombie: But what if our plan fails? Head Zombie: I always have a secret plan. Hammers. (pan to hammers) Duck Tube Zombie: Okay. Head Zombie: But wait, where's Zombie? (Zombie appears on a motorcycle) (Bad To The Bone plays in background) Head Zombie: Are you kidding me right now? Zombie: No man, I kid you not. I got a motorcycle now. Head Zombie: Well, at least it's a good strategy. Alright, go, go. (Duckweed walks across the lawn) Duck Tube Zombie: This ain't even a water level and yet I'm forced to go there. Cause this stupid duck tube is stuck on my body. (plants shoot and launch their projectiles at Ducktube Zombie) Duck Tube Zombie: Ugh.. I feel dizzy... (plants keep shooting and launching) (Duck Tube Zombie finally gets knocked out) Duck Tube Zombie: Owowowowowowowow... help... please... help... (Duckweed is still walking) (gets butter on his head and freezes) Snow Pea: Ha! He's frozen! Kernel Pult: I know, but my butter doesn't last long. (Duckweed unfreezes and continues walking) (dies and flies into the bush) Kernel Pelt: Well, that's one less mouth to feed! (pan to zombies) Alright, go Disco Zombie! Heal your teammates! (Disco Zombie walks over to Duck Tube's dead corpse) Disco Zombie: HEAL! (Duck Tube is alive again) Duck Tube Zombie: Thanks! Since you can't spawn dancing zombies, you can atleast heal. (Disco attempts to eat Wall-nut) Wall-nut: AHHH, GOD NO! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT! (Cabbage Pult kills Disco) Wall-nut: Thanks, man. (Duck Tube loses his arm because of Melon-pult) Duck Tube Zombie: Agh, there goes my arm, no, no... (attempts to eat Melon-pult and succeeds) (Peashooter kills Duck Tube before he can eat him) Motorcycle Zombie (actually Zombie): Here we go! (Kernel-pult tries to kill Zombie, but Zombie runs him over) SPLAT! (motorcycle is jammed) (RIP motorcycle) Zombie: Agh, great! Thought I had the upper hand here- Aw crap, there goes my arm. (attempts to eat Snow Pea but gets killed) (Newspaper walks up) Wall-nut: Hey! It's Newspaper! Ughhh, I feel like a zombie right now... Cabbage Pult: Hey, I'm gonna knock his glasses off, watch this! BOOMP! Newspaper Zombie: GRRRRR- wait a second. I can't see, I can't see! (eats wall-nut) Newspaper Zombie: Am I winning?! (gets killed by Cabbage Pult) Head Zombie: Alright, I guess it's up to me to save the day! (walks up to Zombie) Zombie: Master! You came to save me! Head Zombie: SHUT UP! I'm having a moment here! It's the final straw, for these, meddling, PLANTS! (meanwhile many yards away, 2 minions smell a banana somewhere) Head Zombie: Today, meddling plant, YOU DIE! With my new secret weapon! Snow Pea: What is it this time?- (gets hit by hammer and dies) Cabbage Pult: Oh no! (hammer misses) Cabbage Pult: HA! Missed! You suck! (gets hit by hammer and dies) Head Zombie: Now there's just one, plant, left! Twin Sunflower: Um, actually, there's three. Or two and a half. (Head Zombie kills Peashooter) Twin Sunflower: What?! How is that even fair? Cherry Bomb, attack! Cherry Bomb: Rodger, Rodger! (Head Zombie kicks Cherry Bomb away) Head Zombie: Oh no... How is this fair...? I need help...! (Head Zombie kills Twin Sunflower) Head Zombie: Yes, I did it, I killed the meddling plants! Now to go to the house and get my reward! At The Side Of The House Head Zombie: I feel so happy right now, I feel like dancing! (Head Zombie dances pointlessly for about 13 seconds) (Squash appears and and crushes him) Head Zombie: Uuuughh... So close... (A trophy appears and Squash collects it) Head Zombie: Okay, I get it! I just lost! We've established that! Minions: Hahahah! Squash! Hahahaha!... Banana? Head Zombie: Oh no, I'm not a banana! Minions: BANANA!!! Head Zombie: AHH! NOOOOO, I HATE YOU GUYS! Squash: Just proves you can't beat plant power!... Okay, that was a dumb joke. (video ends) Category:Scripts Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush